Lost in Freedom
by unsighted-demon
Summary: Harry finally breaks from Dumbledores control, but it is too late for him to make any changes so he gives himself time. Time-travel fick.Dark!Slytherin Harry
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make any profit from Harry Potter stories. They Belong to J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognise is hers. **

**A/N:**

I apologise for any typing errors, please inform me if you find any.

I'm writing this for myself, so if you dont like it I wont upload anymore (though that wont stop me from writing).

Any ways Enjoy

~Unsighted-Demon~

**Ch I**

The room was as quiet as the death itself when it comes to take you to the afterlife. There were no sounds inside to mask another's presence, you could not hide there. And no one would because of the feeling of coldness running down the walls meeting in the centre of the room and rising towards the ceiling, giving that uneasy feeling you get, when you think something's not right. Yet at the same time you can not explain that odd sensation.

The open ash colored window frames with the glass peaces no longer in them, now broken and adoring the floor beneath, let the amber light of the afternoon pass through. And yet it was still cold inside. Nothing could warm it anymore; nothing could warm the entire wizarding world because of the still continuing war. And the man that sat on the four-poster bed, its cold mattress uneven, the heavy curtains already colorless and the bed sheets yellowed, was looking blindly outside the window knowing that truth.

Once well known 'Leaky Cauldron' was nothing but ruins now, and the room he was in held the memories of his summer away from Dursleys before his third school year.

They were such a horrible people to him. And when he was at school, no matter if it was muggle or wizarding; he could do nothing to change that. No one believed him, and when they did in his primary school Dursleys lied to the officials that they never hurt him. And since his magic healed him by the time someone came to check on him he was all right and well and so called a liar.

He lost hope. No one could blame him for that, but when he learned he was a wizard, with a whole world waiting for him with an opportunity to have a happy life, his hope bloomed a new. He told Dumbledore, the Headmaster of his new school, about the treatment he received while at Dursleys, but even then he would receive a smile and words saying that "There is no need to exaggerate, Harry. Surely it's not that bad?"

He felt like the man had punched him in his gut. There was nothing he could do about it at the time because He forgot about the encounter in the first place. Legilimency was used on him by the esteemed Dumbledore to make him forget. He couldn't tell then, but now, when he achieved power that wizards compared to Dumbledores and lately Voldemorts, now that he mastered mind arts he could find every thought that the Headmaster, he once considered a grandfather, took away from him.

He was only a puppet to the old man. And Harry was furious when he learned the betrayal, the deviousness of the man. If it wasn't for Albus he would have been himself when in school, he would have been in Slytherin, he would have been happy.

He would have learned everything there was to learn of both sides before making his choice.

But no- the choice was taken away from him. The night Voldemort killed his parents he was killed as well, but not by the same man, by Dumbledore himself. He was an empty shell and nothing more.

After the Headmaster died he obediently followed his orders. The influence strengthened by magic was not something he could break away from at that time. He finished the task Albus gave him and after killing Voldemort he felt so lonely and empty, like he killed a peace of himself, no mater how bizarre it sounded even to him, not that he told any one about the feelings he had. He had a theory that it was because Voldemort resurrected himself using his blood. But he doubted that was the reason. Harry still couldn't explain it, but he knew he made a mistake even when his mind was not his but still Dumbledores as well.

He sighed and lay on his back in the hauntingly empty room. His eyes unseeing and still lost in the memories slowly closed as another sigh escaped his lips.

Unfortunately the war went on. Light wizards went insane. They killed every Death Eater they found. They killed their families as well, even though they had nothing to do with Voldemort. They executed them, sent them to Azkaban with no trials and once they had every Death Eater they went madder. It was not enough for them. They began killing every dark wizard, every dark creature. It became genocide.

Harry tried to stop them when all of this begun, he tried to reason with them, but they shunned him away saying that he was not requested to do anything, since he already achieved everything he needed to give them such power. They mocked him, laughed at him. And in the end begun hunting him, believing he became a dark wizard himself. They were right. He did become dark.

That happened of his own free will when he was betrayed by the one he loved, or believed he did. The artificial heartbreak was enough of a trigger to release his mind from the dead mans control that even before this was gradually loosening.

He was furious; and his magic, always strong when such bursts of intense emotion were released, torn down the compulsion charms that were placed in his head. He was free then and finally understood the truth. And he honestly thanked Ginny after he heard her talking with her mother about already having him wrapped around her little finger and his fortune as good as hers. He thanked her and her mother for the lies that gave him the sense of love and security. They were shocked, speechless even. And Ginny began denying the truth that was too obvious. And she knew that, just as well as he. He left her then; with no pain in his heart. With no compulsion holding him he saw nothing in her that would catch his interest. He was free. His eyes finally seeing beyond the world Dumbledore created for him.

That happened almost twenty years ago. He was nineteen then. Young and free for the first time in his life he left, traveled through countries, learned languages present and lost magic and improved his skills. He devoured every peace of information he got his hands on. He became powerful. As powerful as the two lords when they were alive and when he came back people noticed that. And they feared him. So he hid, and few years latter people begun to forget him, believe him gone like before. When in truth he was looking for knowledge in Britain, ruins of once respected pureblood family homes. He read books in the libraries that weren't destroyed by fire that engulfed most of their houses. He learned of Dark wizards' traditions and the further he read the more he saw how wrong everyone was, how blind Dumbledore was.

And now while lying on the bed he thought of the things he would do differently if he had the chance to live the life he had again.

He slowly opened his eyes. The sun was already setting, its red colored rays of light painting the walls in blood. It didn't bother him anymore, he enjoyed it even, but it was late and it didn't do well to stay in such an open place for too long even though no one came here anymore.

Harry stood up slowly, stretched his hands above his head and bent backwards a bit until he heard few soft pops in his back. After lowering his hands he heaved another sigh, more content than hopeless, and apparated to Hogwarts.

It was no longer a school. Half torn down it could barely be called one in the first place. Somehow no one bothered to rebuild it. Harry guessed that their obsession of Dark wizard hunting made them forget about Hogwarts.

He gave another fleeting glance at once magnificent castle and went to the lake. Using his magic, that for more than a decade didn't require his wand, he created a sphere of air around himself and stepped in to the water. He walked deeper and deeper until he reached a pipe he knew to be there that led to the Chamber of Secrets. The part of castle that held the entrance to the same Chamber was destroyed so he used this one instead. After few minutes of walking through the pipe that was getting steeper and steeper he finally reached the surface of a small pond that worked as an exit to the lake for the once magnificent basilisk. Harry stepped out of it and headed through the small corridor that led from the basilisk nest to the gap that was the mouth of Salazar Slytherins statue. Only he didn't leave the corridor to go to the after chamber he saw in his second year with no knowledge of true secrets the chamber held apart from the basilisk. Instead he turned to his right, placed his palm on the cold and smooth surface and hissed 'open' to reveal Slytherins study.

This was his new home. He loved it here. The library was overfilled after the changes he made to the place. In fact there were so many books that piles of them rested next to the shelves finding no place elsewhere to fill.

He again turned right and went to the door that was behind the dark mahogany desk that led to the bedroom. The king size bed with emerald silk sheets was inviting him but he decided to take a shower first. After he left the bathroom, witch was as magnificent as the rest of the Chamber, with a fluffy towel draped around his narrow waist he went to the walk in closet and found himself a new clean pair of black silk sleep pants. He dropped to his cloud like bed and his mind, no mater how much he hated it, came back to the thoughts that swam in his head while in the Leaky Cauldron.

What would he do if he had a chance to change everything?

How would he achieve the opportunity to do so in the first place?

There are no more time-turners. He and his friends, that Dumbles deemed safe for him to have, destroyed them in his fifth year while in the Department of Secrets. No, a time-turner is not an option. What about spells? Harry was sure he read at least one somewhere. 'But where?' thought Harry. He could not remember. Harry turned over onto his back thinking of other possibilities apart from time-traveling, but could think of none.

With a gasp his eyes flew open as he remembered the book holding the spell that he needed. But its effects were different than that of the time-turners and to his knowledge the book was the only one in the world that held information on that specific spell. He could use it and go back. There was nothing holding him from doing that after all.

Hermione could not stop him like she would always try to do. He haven't seen her after he left and when he came back he learned that she was killed by her husband Ron, because she saw things the wizards did to those of dark nature to be wrong. And Ron the blind fool, close minded idiot that wanted fame and others approval more than anything murdered her after publicly accusing her of going dark. He was praised for it by others. He was never punished. Not until Harry came to visit him one night. It wasn't pleasant.

"At least not for Ron." Harry whispered in to the dark of the room chuckling at the memories that flooded his head. He crossed his hands behind his head with a smirk still on his face.

No.

No one was holding him here. He could leave and no one would miss him. Harry already was a ghost to the people. A faint memory.

A yawn escaped his lips and he decided to leave this for tomorrow, he was too tired and if he truly decided to leave he would need to plan everything carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****or ****make ****any ****profit ****from ****Harry ****Potter ****stories. ****They ****Belong ****to ****J.K. ****Rowling. ****Anything ****you ****recognise ****is ****hers.**

**A/N:**

Thank you for all the sweet reviews. They left me all flowers an kisses.

To some of the questions and suggestions, you were right in some cases. I wont tell which youll have a chance to find out yourselves. And Im not sure if Ill make this a slash story. Its just not what I whant.

And a BIG fat thank you for my lovely beta **Punga-Fruit.**

Enjoy

~Unsighted-demon~

**Ch II**

The next morning, after having eggs with bacon for breakfast in a small but cozy Diner that he found while on his wanderings in Penrose, west England, Harry returned to the Chamber of Secrets. He hung his cloak on the hanger that he added next to the entrance of the library and after dropping the few books that he bought on the desk Harry cast a quick locating spell to help him find the book that held the spell on time-traveling. Moments later it came flying towards him from the depths of his extensive library with a few thuds indicating him that the book was part of the pile no longer standing.

It wasn't a book exactly. More like a journal, because that was exactly what it was, written by Merlin himself. Harry found it while on his journeys hidden in the Alps. It was lost to the world and in reality no one knew of it or died before having the chance to tell about the journal, but he found it and it held lots of knowledge. He believed that the value the journal held to him was the reason he called it a book in the first place. Harry caressed its thick cover made of brown leather before opening it and quickly flipping through the yellowed pages until he found what he was looking for.

The spell wasn't complicated and held no restrictions to the luggage he would be bringing as long as it is on the person, which was ale of his books and other things he will need.

Merlin used the same spell to travel to the future and he was met with complications. Since he traveled far he was already dead in the time he went to. His death came slowly. When he retrieved his journal, that he hid before his time-traveling in fear of loosing it in case something happened, he wrote that without his true self acting as an anchor to the time he went to he will die in a week. The old wizard also declared that because of this the spell was not complete.

By the entries in the book Harry guessed that Merlin's calculations considering his death were correct, but he was in no worry. He was going to the past and he won't be staying there for more than a week- _in a way_.

He was safe.

Putting the book down he decided he would head to Gringotts first and start packing later when he came back.

He was glad goblins were a separate society and didn't need to bow to the laws of the ministry. Because of the feud that was still going between wizards and goblins Harry assumed there will never be anything more than a peace treaty to hold them together. 'And gold' he added quickly.

Thanking Morgana for the tenth time for waking him early this morning and letting him avoid curious eyes, he stepped to an empty teller and asked to speak with Griphook, who was in charge of his vaults; which was the whole lot of them. Thanks to the pureblood interbreeding after most of the dark wizards were ruthlessly killed he received control over few of the largest vaults being the only heir left, creating a decent number of four.

He was glad to have them now. Lestrange, Black and Malfoy families were rich. And now their fortune added to his will be enough for him to use in the past in case his plans didn't go the way he wanted.

A moment latter he was seated in front of Griphook who was working on some papers without indicating him that he knew he was there. A second later when the goblin finished he raised his eyes and eyed him expectantly waiting for him to speak and get on with it while slowly threading his long fingers on his desk in front of him, the scowl never leaving his face.

Harry, seeing that he had interrupted Griphook by coming, without wasting any more time went straight to business. He asked if it was possible to send his vaults back in time or for him to somehow take his fortune so that he could place it in their bank when he himself went to live in the past.

This received a _slightly_ surprised wide eyed look from the goblin, which happened rarely with them being all sneer and no more.

After once again taking control of his expression Griphook looked at him oddly before speaking.

"Am I to understand you are planning to travel to the past Lord Potter?" receiving a nod he hummed in thought.

Harry could still see curiosity in Griphook's eyes and after catching the question in them he cheerfully and as if with no care in the world added. "You know me Griphook, the usual: saving the world, defeating Lords. I thought I'll go back and change a few things here and there, make Dumbles life a bit more difficult. And since I trust and love you so much I thought I'll take the fortune to the past where you could take care of it as always and receive that delicious percentage that I know you get." He finished with a cheeky grin and smiled even wider when the goblin sitting in front of him twitched, his face fighting to keep the 'oh so toothy' grin under control.

In the end Griphook couldn't keep his amusement locked away and burst out laughing, sending shivers down Harry's spine while he chuckled himself. After both of them calmed down enough the goblin set his piercing gaze on him before speaking again.

"I can not say if it is possible to send the vaults through time, we simply never tried since we have no wish of loosing our treasures, and we only received requests of moving trust vaults. Besides if anything happens to the fortune in the past yours in this time will disappear, no mater to when you will take it. Which I believe you are aware of."

Harry of course knew that too. He wasn't in dire need to take them, but he was curious if it was possible to do so. After all it would be useful in the past if things went sideways. The fortune would be his backup plan. Griphook thought the same too; you could see it in his eyes. He was no fool and understood the meaning of the action he was willing to take.

Harry sighed quietly "Yes. I expected this much. Then again I would still want to take all of my additional belongings that I placed in one of my vaults. Since they have no real connection I believe they shouldn't disappear."

When Harry lifted his gaze he saw that the creature in front of him had a secretive smile on his lips. It wasn't something he wanted to look at for too long though so he simply lifted an eyebrow in question.

Griphook grinned at him "I didn't say it's impossible to find a solution though." Of course he didn't elaborate. Sometimes goblins held their secrets just as strongly as Albus. "I will take care of everything for you. Your vaults will be ready in five days in the form of trunks with expansion charms big enough for your fortune. Obviously a pouch would not work."

"No it wouldn't, pity." Harry sighed dejectedly, yet you could see mirth in his eyes. Griphook only sneered in response but Harry still smiling paid no mind to that. "I hope there will be shrinking and feather-light charms on it. I doubt my journey will be as easy with them dragging me down."

Nodding his head Griphook agreed that it would be beneficial, but the expansion charm would need to stay undisturbed for a while before adding other charms on it, and since the expansion was going to be quite massive, a few stabilizing charms would be needed as well.

In the end all was set and Harry was expected to come a week later to take his four vaults in the form of trunks. All he had to do was pack his books. 'Easy.' thought Harry sarcastically.

Few hours later Harry was back in his home. Now with four pentagon shaped red colored boxes of peppermint pops to raise his energy levels and a few black trunks he bought on his way back with libraries constructed in them he was ready to pack. Harry dropped the glamour he was wearing when out in wizarding London and began the long and very uneventful sorting of his books. He believed it will be simpler to store them in his new trunks when they're in order.

Harry had to spend a bit more time than expected with Salazars library, since after some thought he decided to copy all of the wizards books in fear that if he changed the past or Voldemort decided to retrieve some of them those that were in the future would disappear (thus resulting in him loosing them). But the copies, since they would have no direct connection to originals, would not. Besides he could always take originals in the past. When Harry was finished with Slytherins collection he was faced with his additions to the library.

The horrific sight of mountains and piles of books with no order brought a headache followed by a loud and frustrated groan that escaped his lips. Harry never had a chance to sort them and place them neatly in order since the library in The Chamber was full and he had the help of locating spells. But now that he needed to pack them he thought that he could have simply expanded the library. Then again it never bothered him until now.

In the end he only sorted them and placed them in now empty shelves, it would be easier to load his second trunk later. Harry learned that his collection was larger than the one that had occupied wood adoring walls moments before. After all you could still see a few more piles on the floor waiting for their turn. He decided to continue tomorrow and after a quick glance at his clock he learned that it was already past midnight.

The moment he got in bed he fell asleep as quickly as those hit by Avada Kedavra curse.


	3. Authors Note

A/N: Hello dear and unlucky people (thanks to me). I'm sorry for making you wait, but I hope my short explanation will be suficient and understandible.

I'm sure most of you, if not all, had the pleasure of knowing the dear Lady Inspiration. She was a briliant hostess when I had the honour of staying at her place. We drank tea and chatted merilly on rainy dais and spent wonderfull time outside on a more cheerfull ones.

BUT, after some time she gave me a boot, figures.

*sighs*

That is my first excuse.

The second, not so dramatic, marely an observation of my self…

I've noticed that my works are terrible when ever I write them on Word or any other program. The only time when the result of my captured flowing thoughts is pleasing to me is when I write by hand on a sheet of paper (like the first chapter).

I'm sure even you noticed the diffrence between the two chapters that kept annoying me to the point where I just dropped the story, even though I had plans for it.

Right now, after a break of some sorts, I'm continuing 'Lost in Freedom' on a magical peace of paper.

I beleave most of you already understand that the second chapter will be rewritten. I took note of some suggestions and observations you made, so don't be surprised or cocky when or if you find them in the storry. The reason you might find them is simply because you as the readers of my storry can find what I might have overlooked.

I make no promisses. Human mind is too impulsive to predict. But I will warn you if I decide to drop the storry completely so that you wouldn't have to linger around in hopes for more and move on to other exiting stories I know there are.

Thanks for those that are still waiting. Patience is a great trait that most of the time pais off -don't loose it.

For those that left, I'm happy to know that my storry was enough to capture your attentiuon even for a short while.

And for those that will come, I hope you will enjoy your time spent readingg it.

Thank you. Now back to writing.

~Unsighted-demon~


End file.
